


Aftercare

by Askafroa



Series: My Cap-Iron Man Bingo Collection 2020 [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Blushing, Bottom Tony Stark, Claiming Bites, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ink, Love, M/M, Mixed Media, NSFW Art, Naked Cuddling, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Stony Bingo, Sub Tony Stark, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23064226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askafroa/pseuds/Askafroa
Summary: A drawing featuring a tender moment between Sub Tony and Dom pre-serum Steve after a BDSM session ♥️ prompt filled for the Cap Iron Man Bingo : art format black and white.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: My Cap-Iron Man Bingo Collection 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657762
Comments: 35
Kudos: 234
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> This fanart belongs to me. Don't use it without authorization and don't repost it anywhere else.

Hello people ♥️

Here is my first NSFW drawing for the Cap Iron Man Bingo challenge! Prompt filled : art format black and white. As an artist I signed as Mairi but my author name is Askafroa. 

This is also an hommage to Chris Samnee art, his drawings are amazing 🌟 Check his Instagram : [Link Instagram ](https://instagram.com/chrissamnee?igshid=1s9zula13qcgb)

I will post more drawings for the bingo so stay tuned for more 🎨🌟 here is my Twitter where are all the main links for drawings : @KappaMairi 

Black and White Version

Colored Version 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it 🌟 Have a nice day!


End file.
